To improve the aerodynamic performance of a wind turbine blade to improve the operational efficiency of a wind turbine, a vortex generator is mounted to a surface of a wind turbine blade in some cases to suppress separation of a flow along the surface of the wind turbine blade. Further, various approaches have been made in relation to the arrangement of vortex generators on a surface of a wind turbine blade, to improve the aerodynamic performance of wind turbine blades.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a vortex generator with fins for generating vortices that suppress separation of a flow along a surface of a wind turbine blade, the fins arranged linearly along the blade spanwise direction of the wind turbine blade.
Further, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose a vortex generator with such fins arranged along a line that is inclined at a predetermined angle from the pitch axis.